tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Christmas Party
George Carlin |series=Series 1 |series_no=1.26 |number=26 |shining_time_station_episode(s)='Tis A Gift |released= * 25th December 1984 * 20th June 1986 * 28th December 1987 * 25th November 1990 * 21st December 1990 * 26th March 1998 * 13th January 2008 |previous="Down the Mine" |next="Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble" }} Thomas wants to hold a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Unfortunately, Mrs. Kyndley's house is snowed in. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and Thomas and Toby are very busy carrying people and parcels along the branch line. Despite Annie and Clarabel complaining that they are overloaded, Thomas retains his festive spirit. Near his branch line is a little cottage. This is the home of an older woman named Mrs. Kyndley. Thomas always whistles "Happy Christmas!" to her and agrees that Christmas would not be the same without her. At the sheds, all the engines have been polished but Thomas does not mind and tells them he wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. When she was ill in bed, she waved her red dressing gown out the window to warn Thomas and the Fat Controller sent her to Bournemouth to get better as a reward. All the engines agree that a party is a great idea and hope that the Fat Controller agrees as well. He does, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snowplough and sets off with Toby to rescue her and soon, they arrive at the cottage which is covered in snow. Thomas whistles to Mrs. Kyndley to tell her they have arrived when suddenly, Terence arrives with his snowplough to help clear a path from the cottage to the railway. Once everything is cleared away, Percy takes the workmen home and Terence stays behind to look after Mrs. Kyndley's cottage. Thomas and Toby take her to the shed, where the party is supposed to be, but as they arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. The Fat Controller congratulates the two engines, everybody sings carols and Mrs. Kyndley says it is the best Christmas party ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Terence * Henrietta * Bertie * Farmer Finney * The Stone-dropping Boys Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * The Works * Bournemouth * The Viaduct * Knapford Trivia * This is the first episode written entirely by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton, and not based on a Railway Series story. * This episode was adapted by the Rev. W Awdry into a book of the same name nearly two months before airing. * A flashback of The Railway Series story, Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas, is featured in the episode despite never being adapted as an episode. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. * The backing vocals of We Wish You a Merry Christmas are probably from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * In George Carlin's narration, Bournemouth is not referred to by name. * This is the first Christmas-themed episode. * The platform the Fat Controller is standing on is made out of LEGO bricks. * The text in the end credits is red in the original version to suit the Christmas theme. * Unlike George Carlin's other narrations, his narration for this episode was never aired on an episode of Shining Time Station. Instead, it was first released on home video on Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories in 1994. It aired on television on the final airing of Storytime with Thomas with the episode Snow in 2000. * In the Japanese version, Gordon speaks Percy's lines during Thomas' flashback and Terence gains lines in the place of the narrator saying "Good-bye, Mrs. Kyndley. If something happens to you in the future, I will go help you." * Going by order of release, this is the final episode narrated by Ringo Starr for Shining Time Station (excluding Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, which was just an edited version of the UK narration). * This is the final episode dubbed in Slovakian, as well as the last episode narrated by Dário de Castro until the eighth season. * In the Japanese, German and Italian dubs, We Wish You a Merry Christmas was sung in English. * Christmas lights are used for the decoration lights in Tidmouth Sheds. *This is the last episode where Thomas has a realistic-looking brake pipe. * On its original broadcast, this episode was paired with Dirty Objects. However, early VHS releases have it paired with Down the Mine, as do Norwegian and Swedish broadcasts. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way in the opening shot. * When Thomas has his snowplough fitted, blu tack is on one of the workmen's legs. * In-between the stock footage from Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Toby stopping at the cutting near the Cottage, Toby loses his brake van. * In the Ringo Starr narrations, Thomas, Edward and Henry's whistles are heard with the last part of James' whistle heard intact before the others. In the George Carlin version, when the engines whistle, only Thomas, Edward and Henry's whistles can be heard. * At the Christmas party, Henry is in his old shape. * In the Sprout Channel broadcast, around the time the engines save Mrs. Kyndley and the time Thomas gets back to the sheds, the narration is dramatically out of sync. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When the Fat Controller stands on the platform, some blu tack can be seen under his feet. * At the beginning when Thomas whistles "Happy Christmas" to Mrs. Kyndley, Clarabel is the front coach and facing forwards. * In the George Carlin narration and all foreign narrations (excluding the Spanish dub), Ringo Starr can still be heard when the engines are singing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * The Early Years * Ultimate Christmas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 1 DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection AUS * Coal and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 1 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Coal and other stories * Percy Runs Away and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * Thomas's Christmas * The Complete DVD Box 1 FRA * The Talkative Trains KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Down the Mine NOR * Thomas Celebrates Christmas * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 GER * The 9 Best Christmas Stories * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 * Lots of Little Helpers DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories ITA * The Grumpy Locomotive MYS * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Tenders and Turntables and Other Adventures ROM * Thomas and Percy DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 SVN * Thomas and the Christmas Tree HRV * Thomas in Trouble WAL * Letting Off Steam and 8 Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 DNK * Thomas in Trouble and Other Stories }} Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Annie and Clarabel Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Topham Hatt Category:Episodes focusing on all engines Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Kyndley Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Railway Series Category:Christmas episodes Category:Holiday episodes